DigiMew Mew:Observations
by April the Renamon
Summary: Cody's grandpa runs in to Joe at the park and discuss Blueberry and her actions.


DigiMew Mew: Observations

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Tokyo Mew Mew.

It was a warm sunny spring day and Chikara Hida had taken the opportunity to take a walk through the park. With his daughter-in-law and his grandson out with friends, he had some time away from his family to appreciate the simpler things in life. The cherry blossom trees were in bloom, their pleasant fragrance always enough to please him. 'Finally, some time alone with my thoughts,' he mused.

Suddenly, he heard a young, thin voice shout, "Cody-niisan, look out!"

"Or not so alone," he murmured, smiling and looking to his left. There he saw a young blonde girl, no older than eleven, running after a high flying soccer ball, arms outstretched, brown eyes wide. A boy his grandson's age turned and jumped neatly, catching the ball with the tips of his fingers. When the boy recovered from the jump, Chikara was shocked to see it was his own grandson, Cody!

The little girl hurtled to a stop in front of Cody and said, "I'm sorry I almost hit you, Cody- niisan." She looked up at him imploringly, as if hoping he would forgive her.

He smiled down at the young girl and said, "It's okay, Pudding. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" said the girl brightly. Cody rolled the ball into her arms and she skipped off to play with Cody's friends TK, Ken, and Davis.

"She's a sweet kid, isn't she?" Chikara heard behind him. He turned to see Cody's older mentor, Joe, standing behind him, schoolbag swung over his shoulder.

"Who? The little girl? If so, yes, she's a very sweet child. Cody seems to really like her company," Chikara answered.

"Why don't we sit down? My last exam is finally finished and I'd like to relax," Joe said, indicating a bench nearby.

When they were finally settled, Joe pointed out each of Cody's new friends. There was friendly Ichigo, dainty Mint, intelligent Lettuce, bubbly Pudding, the two out of a set of triplets, Sakura and Blackberry, clever Raspberry, gentle Honey and studious but fun-loving Masaya.

"And _there's_ Blueberry, the third and oldest triplet, but you probably already know her," said Joe, smiling. Chikara looked over his grandson to see another blonde girl with big sapphire blue eyes talking eagerly to Cody, a Yokomon in her arms.

"Yes, I recognize her. She'll sometimes come over so their Digimon can play together. They'll sit out on the porch and talk, watching them play," Chikara answered.

"Do you like her being with Cody so much?" Joe asked, a curious look in his black eyes.

"He needs to be with people his own age, so yes," responded Chikara, looking back at Joe.

"Um, you do know they're …dating, right?" the younger man questioned nervously, side-glancing him.

This came as a surprise to the older man. "No, Cody never mentioned it to me," he said, looking back at the boy. The light-brown haired girl, Honey, and him were talking animatedly and Lettuce popped a disc in the CD player they had brought that said "Blueberry-kun's Medley" on it.

"But I can understand why he wouldn't want to tell me. He was probably afraid I wouldn't approve of her," he continued with new understanding.

"Why?" questioned Joe.

"Because under different circumstances, I most likely would be afraid that she would encourage Cody to forget the values he was raised on," he responded simply. Joe nodded.

Pudding, who had finished her game with the older boys, came back and asked, "Hey, Blueberry-neechan, what's the first song on your medley?"

" 'Follow Your Heart' by Brooke Allison. Why?" the older girl responded, cocking her head. The little girl's eyes lit up.

"Sing it, sing it, sing it!"Pudding chanted and soon everyone picked it up.

Finally, Blueberry caved and shouted, "Alright ,alright! I'll sing it!" Lettuce pressed the play button and Blueberry began to sing.

_Who's to say the rules_

_Must stay the same forevermore?_

_Whoever made them had to change _

_The rules that came before_

_So make your own way_

_Show the beauty within_

_When you follow your heart_

_There's no heart you can't win!_

There was an instrumental break in which Mint came up and asked Blueberry, "What are you doing?"

Blueberry responded, "I'm inviting my friends along with all the nobility to the return ball."

Mint sighed. "Princess, that is simply _not_ the way things are done," she said, opening a rule book.

But, Blueberry then placed her hands over Mint's, closed the rule book and said, "Then maybe it's time to try something new." She resumed her joyous tune as Mint sat down.

_So reach for the sky_

_It's not as high as it seems_

_Just follow your heart_

_Go as far as your dreams!_

Another instrumental break came up and this time, Ichigo and Pudding came up.

"Come on, girls! What are we going to do? No one wants stewed prunes for dessert! No one wants stewed prunes at all!" Blueberry exclaimed, a worried look on her face.

Ichigo pretended to lean back and replied, "I don't know Blueberr- Whoa!" She jumped back, obviously having knocked something over.

Pudding ran over and groaned. "Way to go, Momomiya. You just spilled milk into the chocolate powder," she said exasperatedly.

"Hey! Don't go chiding me, you little-!" Ichigo shouted until Blueberry cut her off.

"Chocolate pudding! That's brilliant, you guys!" she exclaimed.

Both girls looked extremely pleased with themselves until Ichigo checked her watch and said, "Blueberry-kun, you need to get out of here! Mint's expecting you in the dance hall!" Both girls pushed at Blueberry's back until she ran to another part of their "stage".

Violin music started and she pulled Cody to his feet and he danced with her easily as she sang. Cody's friends cheered, the loudest, of course, being Yolei.

_Dare if you want to_

_Don't fear you'll fall_

Cody lifted her off her feet as he spun her full circle.

_Take a chance cause it's better_

_To never chance it at all!_

Mint came storming in and she saw with horror that they were doing a dance at a faster tempo than what she had originally wanted. "It simply isn't done!" she screeched. "It simply isn't_ done!"_

Pudding jumped up and pulled Ichigo to her feet. "It simply isn't done!" the blonde-haired girl said to the red-headed, bepigtailed girl. "It simply isn't done, it simply isn't done, it simply isn't done!" she chanted. Everyone else, whom Cody rejoined at the tree they rested the CD player, laughed. Pudding twirled Ichigo off stage in time for Blueberry to sing the last verse.

_There's a world for the changing _

_And you've just begun_

_Don't let them tell you_

_It's simply not done_

_When you follow your heart_

_You'll shine bright as the sun!_

Blueberry finished the song by raising her arms. Everyone cheered loudly and Cody rushed up to give her a quick kiss. Blueberry smiled brightly, hugged him tightly and shouted, "Glomp!" He winced slightly at her strength and then smiled.

Joe grinned. "_That's_ why he loves her as much as he does," he said.

"Why?" asked Chikara.

"Because what she just sang, she believes with every fiber of her being," Joe replied. "She knows that she only has to be herself for people to like her. She's true to her heart. 'When you follow your heart, there's no heart you can't win."

Chikara smiled, becoming more at ease with the fact that his grandson not only was old enough to have a girlfriend, but growing up.

Joe, as if reading his mind, said, "He's growing up way too fast. I keep thinking of him as the nine-year-old kid who was just starting out as a Digidestined. Then again, I still think of TK and Kari that way, even though they keep insisting they're fifteen years old." And they quieted once more to watch the scene enfolding in front of them.

When Blueberry continued to crush him, Cody said, "Um, Blueberry-kun, you can let me go now."

She backed away and asked, "Why? You don't like me hugging you?"

"Not like that!" he replied. "Honestly, Blueberry-kun, I thought Yolei hugged hard and then I met you."

"Fine, I won't hug you anymore," she responded shortly.

"Fine," Cody said, just as shortly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

This went on for about thirty seconds until Davis shouted, "Hey, are you guys gonna sit down or start making out?"

Cody whirled around, red in the face, and shouted, "Davis!"

As everyone began to laugh, Chikara smiled. 'Maybe Cody having a girlfriend is going to be more than I expected, but I'm ready for it,' he thought as Blueberry made a quick grab for Davis and began to chase him around the park.

April: Sorry I haven't written in awhile, guys. My Microsoft stopped working, but expect more from me in the future. I'll be starting a songfic collection for DigiMew Mew and an 'Anastasia' project for my new favorite anime, YuGiOh 5D's. Ciao, readers!


End file.
